The Three Slytherins
by Snapegirl21
Summary: What would happen if the golden trio was all in slytherins and all harm them family is moving so i wont have time to update i let you know when i will.
1. Before and on the train

The night before the train leaves

*Ron speaking to himself in his mind*

Just once I like to be Ron and not a Weasley. All I get is second hand things my brothers rat that I did not even want their robes there books I know we can't get much because of money but it's not right that I don't get anything new. My sister gets new things because she is a girl at least she don't always ask me what is wrong all the time like mom and dad.

So what if I just want to be left alone and be withdrawn from my family I know they asked my head of house to keep an eye on me and I told to go to Gryffindor just because my family there well maybe I go to a different house so I can be me. They would disown me if they knew I could talk to snakes don't know how I can but I can. I can't take this anymore and the one thing I do like is to get burn just take the candle and hold it up to my skin and let the heat and flame burn me just a little so no one will see I always do it on my upper arms.

Tomorrow the train will leave and I be going to Hogwarts can't wait. Better take out a book and start reading so I can get some sleep and wont if I don't read.

*Hemione talking to herself in her mind*

I knew I was always had magic I mean I can talk to snakes and all. I also knew my parents fought a lot because of the magic even though I don't know why it's not like they have any. It's me that is different not them I can't make friends at school or anything.

I do like to read and I am smart but I don't care about being smart. Oh and dad left as soon as I came back from Diagon alley saying he was not going to put up with anymore of the magic crap and that I should never been born. So now I am up in my room with the window smoking and getting high on it just so I can forget some of the time.

Then tomorrow I get to leave and go to Hogwarts at this school I hope make friends somehow. Well now that I done getting high I going to crack open my Hogwarts of history book and start to read that again and then fall asleep.

*Harry talking to himself in his mind*

Well my uncle raped me again as well as beat me saying that since he won't be able to till next summer that he had to make it count so it was twice as hard. Then he threw me into the cupboard under the stairs.

At least there is a light and my trunk and my snake friend. I love being able to talk to snakes they make great friends since I can never make them. Oh and then when I went to get my school things the man was putting down Slytherin and I don't see anything wrong with that house. Then went on saying how my parents were and all well there not here now are they.

Tonight I did cut myself again and hid my knife again in the bottom of my trunk. I really want to make friends as well. Well I going to be taking out my potion book again and reading that again for a little and then get a an hour or 2 of sleep because then I have to get up and make breakfast for the family and not eat any. Then off to the train station and away for a long time.

The train station

As the three families walked to the platform, the students from the three first years waited till everyone else is through. They watched each other and went in one at a time. Once they got through, Hemione asked if they could all sit together since they had all just met so that they would not need to meet other students just yet.

Harry said "ok but I going to read for most of the ride."

Ron said "that sounds good to me as I will do the same." He turned to Hermione "is that ok with you?"

Hermione said "oh yes I was hoping to read as well. Oh by the way my name is Hermione Granger, and your names are?"

Harry shook her hand saying "my name is Harry Potter."

Ron approached, offered his hand and said "my name is Ronald Weasley. Now let's go find an empty compartment to sit in and read."

They went to the back of the train and sat down and pull out their books. Harry had a Charms book, Ron had a Transfiguration book and Hermione had an Astronomy book. They all read for about 2 and a half hours before Harry looked up and said "I going to go put my robes on I be back" Hermione went with him to also change so Ron changed in the compartment. then they all came back and started to talk about What house they might be in. Harry guessed that he fit more into Slytherin if not there, then Ravenclaw. The others said the same. They all went back to reading. They all read till the train stopped.

Harry put his book away and pulled out a shrunken copy of the potions book. Ron pulled out his Defence Against the dark arts book and shrunk it and Hermione did the same with her Hogwarts of history book. Once that was done they left the train and when with the other first years to the boats so they could get to Hogwarts.


	2. The Sorting Feast and House Metting

**A/N most of the sorting happens the same so I am only doing the main 3 characters. Also I do not own harry Potter at all or any of the characters; they are not mine.**

Once they were at Hogwarts, they stopped just inside the doors and looked around at it all but they stayed in the back together. When they looked up they saw a lady who said her name was Professor McGonagall, and that they were going to be sorted into one of 4 houses; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. She turned and walked them into the great hall, and began to call off names, and sit them one at a time for the Sorting Hat.

She soon called "Granger, Hermione" and put the hat on her head. When she heard the hat talk to her. "Well not what is expected…. not a great background. You're smart, but don't like to show it at all… that makes Ravenclaw out for you. You're brave, but think things through, so no Gryffindor for you. And I know you're not right for Hufflepuff at all… so that only leaves one house for you. The place where you belong is SLYTHERIN!" As the hat was taken off of her head she went to her new house's table and pulled out her book so she had something to do while the rest were being sorted.

There were several more names called before Hermione hears "Potter, Harry" and she looked up to see how he was sorted.

Harry sat down on the chair and the hat was put on his head. Then the hat started to speak to him. "Well, well, well… hero of the wizarding world, with a really bad past. Nothing like your father was, not that he was bad, just you come from a different backround than he did. Now, you do have a part of your mother in you. You can be kind to friends, but with your past don't trust people easily. You love to learn, but don't overdo it. You're not a bully at all… in fact I know you can't stand them. There is only one place for you and that will be…SLYTHERIN!"

When he get up everyone just stared at him as he went to sit with Hermione. Turning to her he said "It's great to be in the same house together" and pulled out his book until the sorting was over.

They both looked up when the name "Weasley, Ronald" was called and watched Ron as he sat down on the chair.

Ron sat on the stool down and the hat was placed on his head. It began to speak. "Oh, a Weasley. But you a different than the rest of them, you don't like how big your family is. You also are more into your studies than the rest of the Weasleys. One place for you would be Ravenclaw, the other one would be Slytherin. You're a self-burner and have a lot hidden. I do see you have two friends that are in Slytherin as well. You all have things hidden. You do well, but your parents would not be happy with that. But you don't care as long as you get out of the shadows and make a future of your own. While you keep that in mind, the right house for you will be… SLYTHERIN!" with that Ron stood up and sat with Harry and Hermione. They all sat together and read until the sorting was over, only clapping when someone was sorted into their house.

At the head table

Snape could not believe what he was hearing. Not only did the son of James Potter get in to his house, but also a Weasley and a Muggle born. To top it off, they were all reading. He observed that those three were quiet and did not talk much. He also thought that he was now responsible for the Potter boy and the other two. He was brought out of thought when the sorting ended and the feast appeared on the table. He looked over to the three that had shocked him by getting sorted into his house to see what they were eating.

Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley had a good bit of food on their plates but Mr. Potter did not have much on his plate, which led him to think that the food was just not good enough for Mr. Potter or he had eaten too many sweets on the train. He knew he would get his answer tonight when he took the first years down for their medical exams. He would make sure the three friends were done last, just to let them sit and wait. yes he had a plan. Just then he felt something tap him on the shoulder, and he turned to see Minerva McGonagall.

McGonagall told him that Molly had asked her to keep an eye on Ron, because she thought he would be in her house. 'As it is now that he is in Slytherin, I was hoping you could do that, just for the first few weeks of school. Molly said he has not been himself and she's worried about him. He has pulled away from the family since his birthday."

He said "Fine. I will do it, but only because I will take care of my snakes no matter whom they are. And before you ask, yes that does include Mr. Potter as well. As soon as that hat places them in Slytherin that are my family, and family to each other. I take care of them like they are my children and I will try to treat them all the same."

McGonagall stared, surprised, and said "That is all I ask for and thank you, Severus. May I ask are you going to take your first years down for their Medical exams"

Snape replied, "Yes, I am now that I am done eating and the feast is over. I think we should hear what Albus has to say to the students."

When the headmaster was done telling the new students the rules and where they could not go he ordered the seven years prefects to lead their houses to their dorm rooms.

When all that was finished, Snape left and took a short cut so he arrived there before the rest. When all of the slytherins were sitting down he came out of his hiding place. He spoke about the rules and how not only do they have house points but just for his house they have what were called emeralds and onyxes. He explained, "The emeralds are points gained while the onyxes are points lost. It will take two emeralds to get rid of one onyx stone. If you have gems at the end of the semester, you can trade them in or save them till the end of the year and trade them in then." He told them that since they are Slytherins, they were family and should always treat each other as a family and stick together.

He explained where they would be sleeping and gave them what times they should be in bed. "For 1st and 2nd years it is 10:00. For 3rd and 4th, 10:30 and for the rest its 11:00. On Fridays and Saturdays it goes up an hour but on Sundays its regular bed times since school is the next day."

When Snape finished, he sent the older years away just so he could talk privately to the first years. He looked at all the first years and said, "You are all going to be going to the hospital wing, so that you can get your Medical exams. You get one each year, but I always take the first years the first night and let the other go on their own. When you get to be upper years you only have two weeks to go before I take you myself. Let's go!"

He walked with all of his first years down to the hospital wing and looked back to see that the three he was shocked with were at the back, being quiet and walking slow. When he walked back to meet them he went down to to their level and said "I don't know what going on with you three but let's go. I will help you if I can." With that he stood up and got behind them and urged them into the hospital wing. Snape said "I want each of you to sit on a bed and Madam Pomfrey will be coming around and doing your medical exams and scans."

He approached Poppy and asked her to do Granger, Weasley, and Potter in that order, last of all. He turned and began to help her do some of the exams. If the students needed potions or vaccinations he got them for her so it goes just a little faster.


End file.
